MCU Drabbles
by Kairos Impending
Summary: This is where I'll be collecting my drabbles for any show or movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It would be nice if I could also use a category that covered them all, but the closest thing I could find in the options was 'Avengers'. Specific fandom will be stated in the chapter title - maybe there will eventually be one that actually is about the Avengers.
1. Daredevil - Churchgoing

"Matthew," says Father Lantom, plainly exasperated. "Do I have to be the one to mention what you're leaving out?"

Matt thinks back, his week in sin. "Nothing."

"I've seen a lot of you lately. Never on Sunday morning, though."

Oh. That. "It's...difficult. The organ's so loud, and incense chokes me…"

"And you're busy. And tired. And compared to what goes on in your life, it doesn't seem like a big deal."

Matt has to smile. "Guess you've heard all the excuses."

There's an affirmative grunt. "Seven a.m. No organ, no censer. It's time, Matthew. Come back to mass."


	2. Guardians of the Galaxy - Interpreter

"What did he say?" Peter asked, examining Groot's wooden grin.

"'I am Groot,'" Rocket replied. "You deaf or something?"

"Fine, smartass. What did he _mean_?"

Rocket shrugged. "The hell should I know?"

Peter looked from him to Groot, who still seemed amused about something, and back again. "'Cause...you can...I mean...can't you?"

"'Course I can. He says he's Groot, means he's Groot." He pointed. "He's smiling. Means he's happy. Anything else I can translate for you?"

"Wait. So every time you-"

Rocket joined Groot's open laughter. "You seriously thought this was a _words_ thing?"


	3. Avengers - Applicant

Hi Tony,

Take a look at the computer document I stapled to this e-mail: this guy says he wants to apply to be an Avenger, but somehow he sent it directly to me. Didn't you say my internet mail was supposed to be secured against unknown senders? He seems unstable; we should probably keep an eye out.

Regards,  
 _Steve_

* * *

Steve,

It's called "attaching a file", but your internet mail skills are improving - I got it on your first try.

Anyway, you must have accidentally released your address. Either that, or it's Hydra, so I'm copying in Nat. Good luck.

 _Tony_


	4. Avengers - Profiling

Boys,

Did you even look at this "application"? Unstable is scarcely the word I would use. And I'm fairly certain that Hydra's infiltration techniques don't include bragging about turning down offers from the "X-Men" (any idea who they're supposed to be?).

Everyone is copied in now. If I have to read it, you have to read it.

 _-Natasha_

* * *

Many of the words he uses are unfamiliar to me. Is "chimichanga" even English? Can you please translate?

 _-Wanda_

* * *

Yeah, uh…

Sam, you want to weigh in here?

 _-Rhodey_

* * *

I don't know what you're implying. It's a very common last name.

 _-Sam_


	5. Avengers - Rejection

Dear Mr. Wilson,

We regret any misunderstanding, but Avengers membership is by invitation only. Additionally, the skills and "work history" listed on your resume, if they were to be believed, do not reflect the values of our team, and indeed would be far more likely to cause us to view you as a threat and react accordingly.

Therefore, in the interest of maintaining peace, we will assume that this childish prank will be your last attempt to contact us. Please note that the picture you included, despite your mask, contains sufficient information to track you if necessary.

Sincerely,  
 _The Avengers_


	6. Civil War - Culture Shock

Wanda's life changed when she was imbued with power she can't measure. Again when Pietro died, and now she's _allied_ with a _Stark_. Against all that, what does it matter that she's moved to America?

She misses reading Cyrillic signs and newspapers, though. The brands on store shelves here are jarringly unfamiliar. She tries to download a popular song from her childhood, but it doesn't seem to exist.

She hasn't told anyone she's homesick, but Vision and his paprika make her curious. She peeks at the cookbook he was using.

The recipe is for Sokovian goulash.


	7. Iron Man - Road Trip

Pepper still didn't think that taking off their makeup and wearing cheap coats counted as a disguise, but she had to admit it was working. Natasha boldly met the eyes of every gas station attendant, waiter, and hotel receptionist, and so far they had heard nary a "Haven't I seen you on the news…?" from anyone.

"Spy magic," Pepper concluded as they unloaded bags from the Subaru.

Natasha shrugged. "People see what they expect to see. What does Tony do when he's laying low?"

"If he had ever tried to, maybe he wouldn't need us coming to his rescue now."


	8. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 - Limits

Rocket's eyes and hands were on the Yaka fin, but he was talking to the twig, in a tone of repressed fury that warned Yondu against interrupting no matter how pointless their conversation sounded:

"I'll get it off you when we're done here."

"I am Groot!"

"Yeah, I can smell it. Then what?"

"I am Groot."

For a second, Rocket froze. "They did, huh?"

He didn't translate, but it ended there, and Yondu brought him back to discussing the plan. "We go halfway on this, we get dead," he cautioned him.

"Those buttwipes hurt my houseplant," Rocket snarled. "Let's go."


	9. The Punisher - Nightmare

Karen followed him in her satin bathrobe, worried, radiant. "Nightmare?"

Frank shook his head. "Woke up. Saw you there. Thought I was cheating on my wife."

"Oh. God, I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't, it's just…" He rubbed his face. "Woke up a little more and I thought, 'Goddammit, I gotta get back to my kids, they just lost their mother.'"

Karen was silent, her eyes wide and wet.

"I want it to change, Karen, I do, but…"

"This isn't the first time?"

"No."

She reached out to touch his face. "Then it's the first time you're telling me. So something's changing."


	10. The Punisher - Semiformal

Ten minutes with his face under her deft fingertips and feather-soft brushes. It was worth it just for that, even before she held up a mirror to prove the bruises were concealed. He had been skeptical, but she was right: nobody would even know he'd been hit.

"Thought I blew it," he admitted.

"Yeah, well, you nearly did," Karen replied, snapping her makeup case shut. "Leave it to Frank Castle to ruin a good look with a purple eye."

"You think this is a good look?" She had talked him into a suit for the New Year's party.

Worth it.


End file.
